Divergent High School
by Maryannah
Summary: Tris finished her classes at a music school in New York and moved back home to Chicago. It's her first time attending the Divergent High School with Caleb and she meets many other people, makes friends and falls for a certain boy. But he's sadly already taken. And Tris is one of the most desired girls in school. Everybody wants her. But who will get her heart?


_Riiiiiing! Riiiiiing! Riiiiiiing!_

I slap my obnoxious alarm clock and try to pull myself up. I stretch myself and walk into the bathroom. I take a shower and brush my teeth. I apply make-up, which is only eye shaddow, eye-liner and a mascara. Today is a very special day. It's my first day of high school in this area. I just moved in a week ago. My family lived here for years, while I was in New York, living with my aunt Liv. I lived with her because I used to play the piano and the best Music School was in New York. It was a private school and music school joined together. I finished all the classes and so I moved back home.

I used to video chat or talk to my family on the phone once or twice a week. While I lived in New York, my family - my parents and Caleb, my brother - lived here. Caleb was going to normal, everyday public school called Divergent High School. This is the school I will attend from now on. He always gets straight A's. That guy is unbelievable.

I put on a cute short blue dress and wear dark blue shoes with 5-inch heels. I brush my long, blonde hair with purple tips. I dip dyed my hair because that was very popular in New York. Although I do not care that much about fashion trends, it was kind of an "initiation" process and we all had to do it. After I decide that I'm ready, I leave my bedroom and walk down some halls until I reach the stairs. Our house is so big. My father is a very important person, although I don't really know what his job is. He never really talks about it, or puts a 'label' on it. But everywhere I go, people know who _he_ is and who_ I_ am.

I go to the kitchen, where I see Caleb. He is sitting behind the counter, which is in the middle of the kitchen, eating scrambled eggs. "Good morning." I say as I walk to the fridge and get out some milk. I decided to eat cereal. "Good morning to you too. You seem in an awfully good mood compared to what happened yesterday. Mom was really pissed at you dip dying your hair, you know that right?" After I nod, he continues. "So, what's up?" he asks.

"Nothing much. I'm just excited to see if the school you were going to is any different than my previous school." I reply.

"Well, I can't help you with that. But I know that it's better than your school." He says and laughs.

"Oh, I doubt it. But for my sake, I hope it is. I guess I'll just have to see for myself." I say and wink at him. As we eat our breakfast, I go to my room again and take my stuff. Caleb's giving me a ride today.

* * *

Caleb and I finally arrive to the Divergent High School. He parks his car and I get out. I see people staring at us. I know that Caleb is pretty popular here. There's no doubt. He is quite handsome and well, girls want him. And besides, our father is an important person, which I'm sure I already mentioned that doesn't change the fact that his grades are always perfect. The place is much louder than in private schools. I am not used to so many people in a school. The school I went to was really, really expensive, but it was the best and it had a fascinating music program. So, not a lot of people could afford it.

I shut the car door and Caleb walks to me. "Ready?" he asks.

"As ready as I will ever be."

I look a him and he smiles. "Let's go to the Principal's office. That's where you'll get your schedule and a map of the school. Who knows, maybe we'll have the same classes together."

"Yeah right, Caleb. Going to the same school with you for a lot more than a year is torture enough, seeing you everyday is torture enough too, but having all the same classes with you, I would rather let you shoot me in the head." I say, jokingly. We both laugh. I take out my phone and also take out earphones.. I take one earbud and hand one earbud to Caleb. He requests a song called Magnetic by Jessie J, which I also did a cover of in my school. That's why it's his favorite. Otherwise, he listens to other stuff.. We both start listening to it and laugh. We exchange jokes and I show him my favorite part of the song and he shows me his.

As we open the door, laughing, we notice that everyone goes immediately quiet. The girls give me hostile stares and boys just look at me. Caleb and I ignore them and just walk to the Principal's office, laughing as always. I mess up his hair a little and he picks me up and carries me to the principle's office. Caleb and I are really, really close. He's the only person I trust completely and was the only person I could count on that would never let me down. "We're here. Want me to come with you? Or are you a chicken?"

"I'm not a child, Caleb. I can go inside by myself. I hate to tell this to you, but you don't need to hold my hand every single second. The only thing I need to ask you is to hold my phone while I'm inside."

"Sure, no probs." he says and I enter the office. A woman is sitting behind a desk, staring into a computer. She is typing really quickly. As I close the door behind me, she notices me and says "Good morning. Are you Beatrice Prior?"

"Yes, yes I am." I say, nervously.

"Hi. My name is Johanna. We were expecting you. Come with me. Mr. Eaton is waiting for you." she says. Marcus Eaton is the principal of this school. He is a well known man. The first few weeks in New York, all of my teachers asked me if I know him. He is known for leading a high class school, which is the school I'm standing in.

The woman knocks on the door and he tells us to come in. I see Mr. Eaton sitting in his chair and standing across from him is a boy. He has dark hair and his eyes are in such a beautiful shade of blue, that they can swallow you whole. The boy is quite handsome.

"Beatrice Prior is here to see you."

"Oh, yes," he says. "We are very honored to have you here." He looks at me and smiles. I only nod and he continues. "Your grades are amazing considering that you have been going to one of the hardest schools. You have been on the honor roll. All of the teachers and I have also seen your tapes from the concerts you have played in. It really is an honor for you to attend school here."

"Thank you." I say, blushing a little.

"Here is everything you need for today. I hope you have a great day. Oh and say hi to Caleb for me." He says and hands me a few papers. I nod and then walk out. I meet Caleb outside.

This day is going to be quite interesting.


End file.
